Reigel
Terran Dominion : Covert Ops Crew |job=Weapons and technology specialist |family= |voice= |concept= |concattop= }} Reigel is a Terran Dominion scientist and technology specialist. He was assigned to aid Nova Terra. He has two robotic arms. Biography Reigel was a terran scientist who served under Emperor Valerian Mengsk. He had access to some of the best technologies of the Terran Dominion. After Nova Terra broke out of a Defenders of Man base and regrouped with Valerian, Reigel was assigned to aid her. He used a device to send a pulse through the neural inhibitor she had in order to undo the removal of memories that the Defenders of Man did to her. It was partially successful, as she remembered a destroyed and infested Tarsonis City. Nova and Reigel set out to investigate a Defenders of Man presence there.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Nova Covert Ops. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Lost Memories. (in English). 2016. Reigel adapted her jump jet technology to her Covert Ops Crew's factory units, impressing Nova. Their squad secured garrisons outside of the Defenders of Man facility as Nova infiltrated the base. Reigel guided her to a communications terminal, where she discovered the Defenders of Man knew she was in the base and was preparing to purge it. Nova moved in further, discovering a psi emitter in the base.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Nova Covert Ops, Enemy Intelligence (in English). 2016-03-29. After she moved into the command room, Nova relayed to Reigel that the Defenders of Man were using psi emitters to lure feral zerg to civilian worlds, and they were planning to attack Tyrador IX in order to discredit Valerian.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Nova Covert Ops. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: The Defenders of Man. (in English). 2016. Nova and Reigel arrived on Tyrador IX, and Reigel noted the high casualties and overwhelmed Dominion personel, as well as the Defenders of Man fleet arriving to aid civilians.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Nova Covert Ops. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Heroes (in English). 2016-08-02. Nova deployed to the surface to thin the zerg hatcheries around the city of Elsecaro while Reigel set up a base of operations. He noted a strange warp signature he thought was zerg reinforcements, however it ended up being the Tal'darim Death Fleet under First Ascendant Ji'nara. They deployed a Tal'darim mothership, and set up shield projectors to defend it. Reigel noted that though they would destroy the Defenders, civilians would be harmed in the process. Reigel also requested that Nova clear out the last few zerg hatcheries, as well as target a fleet beacon set up by the Tal'darim. Nova was able to destroy the shield projectors and the mothership, allowing the Defenders to rally and defeat the last of the feral zerg. Though Nova was upset that the Defenders of Man would take credit for the Defense, Reigel stated he would inform the Emperor of their actions.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Nova Covert Ops, Trouble in Paradise (in English). 2016-08-02. Aboard the Griffin, Nova was met by Highlord Alarak. Nova raised her gun against him, but Reigel stopped her, stating he was a guest. The two made a bargain, as the Defenders of Man had attacked a Tal'darim outpost and he desired their destruction. Alarak would guide Nova to a source of terrazine to restore her memories, and then Nova would guide Alarak to the Defenders of Man. She agreed, and he guided her to Jarban Minor.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Nova Covert Ops. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: The Highlord's Bargain (in English). 2016-08-02. On Jarban Minor, Reigel noted the extraction devices that gathered terrazine from the local Jarban gliders. Reigel also noted a cave system and science facility that may contain valuable Umojan technology. Reigel also noted the Tal'darim presence under Ji'nara, and speculated that Alarak deployed her to cull his forces of weakness. Nova was able to retrieve the terrazine and leave the planet.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Nova Covert Ops, Night Terrors (in English). 2016-08-02. On the Griffin, Reigel set up microdoses of terrazine in order to mitigate the side effects of the gas. She took a dose, and recovered a memory of being briefed on a mission to Antiga Prime.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Nova Covert Ops. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Recollection (in English). 2016-08-02. Nova and Reigel arrived there, and Reigel set up a base for her as she tried to recover her memories while fighting the feral zerg that had overrun the planet. Reigel noted that if the zerg structures in the area were destroyed it would limit what breeds the zerg could send against her. Reigel also noted a subway system that could be cleared to transport her forces around the city, as well as a plasma weapon being stored in the city docks. Nova recovered the mission files from her operation there, as well as memories of her time there and of the Defenders of Man leader, General Carolina Davis.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Nova Covert Ops, Flashpoint (in English). 2016-08-02. Reigel and Nova took this information to Valerian.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Nova Covert Ops. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Liars (in English). 2016-08-02. Notes A promotional image for Reigel prior to the release of Nova Covert Ops depicted him with an eyepatch and different facial structure.2015-11-06, MISSION PACKS: NOVA COVERT OPS. Blizzpro, accessed on 2015-11-14 References Category:Terran characters in StarCraft II Category:Terran scientists